The present disclosure relates generally to marking components and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in tracking a component positioned on a pallet.
At least some known components are marked with a unique identifier during their manufacture. The unique identifier may be associated with birth data when the component is fabricated and/or produced. The unique identifier may also be used for various purposes including model detection and/or traceability of the component.
In at least some methods of low pressure die casting, for example, a unique identifier is mechanically pin stamped to a component immediately after the component is cast to ensure that the component is accurately associated with the unique identifier. More specifically, each casting machine has a respective marking machine such that the components fabricated at each casting machine may be mechanically pin stamped at the respective marking machine immediately after the component is cast. However, maintaining a separate marking machine for each casting machine and/or integrating the marking machine with the casting machine may be difficult due to space constraints, safety restraints, and/or other environmental factors, for example. Moreover, integrating the marking machine with the casting machine may increase fabrication cycle time and/or increase downtime associated with manufacturing the component.